Another Chance
by daytimedrama
Summary: Second followup one shot to Sierra. Danny gets another chance to make things right. Will he do the right thing this time?


Title:** Another Chance**  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Angst/Fluff/Romance  
Summary: Danny has another chance to make things right.

A/N: Okay this is my second follow up to Sierra, it jumps ahead lets say 6months-1 year after First Base so I guess about a year after Sierra. There are some hints of how things are going between Danny and Lindsay and Sierra.

Didn't read Sierra? that's okay, here's the gist, Danny dumped a pregnant Lindsay, 7 years later he realizes he's a tool, and comes to Las Vegas to try and be in their lives. I'm a bit bitter right now. ;)

* * *

I opened the front door to find Sierra sitting in the living room playing with her dolls.

"Hi Honey." I greeted her as I walked into our apartment.

She didn't run straight over to me, rather she looked up and said, "Hi Daddy, mommy has been crying in the kitchen for a really long time."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." I gave her a hug and walked into the kitchen. I saw Lindsay standing over the stove, stifling sobs and attempting to mix ingredients.

"I'm no expert Montana, but I'm pretty sure the secret ingredient of my Ma's lasagna isn't tears." I said with a small smile, even though her back was still turned towards me. She just sobbed harder, not exactly the reaction I was looking for. I could tell she was trying to compose herself; she straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath before turning to face me. Her red rimmed eyes and tear stained face told me she had been crying for hours.

"Hi Danny, How was your day?" she asked too brightly. As if a normal question would mask her present unhappiness.

"Oh no Montana, you're not getting out of this that easy."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," she said once again in the overly bright voice, still feigning normalcy.

"Come on Linds, tell me what's wrong?" I hated to ever see her cry.

"No, no everything's fine. I just messed up the lasagna is all." Now I knew she was lying. She was an extremely bad liar and if she had to make up the closest thing to her, then I knew she was lying.

"Lindsay, please tell me what's wrong. Was it something I did?" I was starting to get scared now.

"No Danny everything's great" she punctuated with another escaped sob.

"Lindsay, please. You're scaring me. No one has been hurt right?" I was getting nervous now; so many scenarios were running through my mind. Had someone died?

"No Danny. Everyone's fine. We'll talk about it later." I knew this was the end of the conversation for now. She was starting to get frustrated with me and I still had no idea why.

All through dinner I kept trying to steal glances at Lindsay. They were returned with irritated glares. Sierra chattered on about her day and the funny outfit she put Tiger in, she was oblivious to the tension between her parents now that her mother stopped crying.

I washed the dishes while Lindsay put Sierra to bed. And now it was my turn to compose myself in the kitchen.

I didn't turn around but I said, "Are you ready now Lindsay?" she stayed quiet so I turned around to judge her face. I could see she was on the verge of tears again, the same tears she had been fighting off all evening. I wanted to take her in my arms and make it all alright, but I didn't even know what I was comforting her about.

"I don't want to tell you. You're going to be angry."

"I could never be angry with you, just tell me. We'll work it out. Did you do something bad?" I knew she wouldn't, and even asking made my heart clench, but I thought I should get the worse case scenario out of the way.

"Danny, of course not, No!" she squeaked out. And I could breathe again.

"Well then you should tell me."

"Things have been so perfect Danny." That should have made me feel elated instead her statement felt like a lead weight on my chest, I was expecting a 'but'. "Things have been so great between us. We've come a really long way, but…" Why did I feel like this was the cliché break up speech, I wondered if it were available online. Was she going to say it's not me, it's her? I was fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"…I'm still afraid, afraid of your reaction when I tell you." I was so afraid she was going to say she met someone else; someone who she didn't shared a sordid past with. Maybe she woke up this morning, looked over to me and realized I was still a loser, while I proved I could be a good father, she realized I couldn't be a good boyfriend or dare I wish, husband.

"It's going to ruin everything between us. I don't know how it happened; I know what you're going to say. You'll find out eventually I thought it would be easier the second time. That I would trust you completely, but I'm afraid, I guess with some reason, it's just going to be hard on Sierra. I've been suspecting it for weeks but I was still surprised, and to be honest I'm actually happy about it, regardless of your reaction."

"Lindsay stop! Just tell me!" I saw her step back, as if frightened by my outburst. She softened when she saw how close to the surface my tears were, and now it was my turn to quietly repeat "Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant," and she burst into tears.

A total calm came over me, not the paralyzing fear that overwhelmed me when she first told me 8 years ago. It was like having an out of body experience and a flashback at the same time. Time slowed. I could see her stand up and walk to our bedroom. I didn't know if it was in my memory or right now. And suddenly the present rushed back in, I didn't leave her sitting in her room alone like last time. Instead I ran to our room, almost tripping over the cat. I rushed to her side, and made her look at me. This was my chance to fix it. Another chance.

"I'm so happy."

She looked up at me hopefully through her wet eyelashes.

"I am so happy Lindsay," And then she smiled.


End file.
